The Aftermath
by AllenxEdward
Summary: What happens after the brothers perform the forbidden act of human transmutation? Told from Alphonse's, Winry's, and Edward's Point of View. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I wouldn't mind having it.**

***POV=point of view**

**This is so I don't have to explain it in the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Alphonse's POV

_What happened? Where am I? _I tried to open my eyes. Its dark, the light from our transmutation was the only thing that was keeping the room illuminated. I realized that I'm laying down looking at the ceiling, so I sit up. I'm dizzy; I don't know what's happening. Everything was still, I remembered it being cold. _Why's it not cold? _I looked at my hand. It was gloved. I looked at eh rest of my body. I was in a suit of armor. I recalled reaching for my brother's hand as my body disintegrated. The lights from the transmutation continued to die, darkening the room. "Ed," I whisper.

There was no response.

"Ed!" I called again.

"Al," I heard Edward's whispered reply from behind me.

I turn around to look at Edward, every time I moved my armor clinged and clanged. "Ed, where are you?" I looked around, then I looked down.

Blood! Blood was everywhere. The crimson fluid was gathering into a pool on the floor around my brother.

Ed was clutching his right shoulder. _Where's his arm? _I see his left leg bandaged at the knee. The bandage that was once a completely different color was blood stained red. _Where's my brother's leg? _I scanned the room searching for his missing limbs. _If I could find them, I could attach them using alchemy. _But as I scanned the room, I didn't find the leg or arm. Instead I saw a deformed being. _Is that supposed to be mom? _I didn't want to believe my eyes. _All this suffering for that?_

Edward whimpered in pain.

He seemed so small compared to me. I wanted to help, but I didn't know what to do. I removed his overshirt and used it to awkwardly bandage his right shoulder. I picked Edward up, careful not to touch or irritate either of Ed's arm or leg. _Granny Pinako and Winry. I need to get him to them._

I carried him out of the house, running to the Rockbell's. It was pouring rain and it was the dead of night, but I was managing to navigate pretty well. I didn't feel the cold of the night or the sting of the rain hitting my face, but my brother could.

He was shivering in my arms from bloodloss and the cold.

All that was running through my head was the blood. Blood seeped through the bandages and attempted to paint my armor, but it was washed away by the falling rain.

Winry's house was right there it was so close. I ran faster. _What would Granny and Winry say when they see us? _I pushed the thought aside as I ran up to the door and barged in. "Please! Granny, Winry. Please help Ed!"

Winry's POV

"What do you want for dinner, Winry?"

"Stew, please." I answered. I just helped Granny finish an automail adjustment for a customer and I was left to organize the equipment. I had to count and record all the tools, bolts, screws, wires, and other miscellaneous things. When I finished, I took my favorite wrench and called for Den. I found him in the kitchen with Granny. I sat at the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. "Come here Den." I patted the chair.

My dog looked at me, wagged his tail, and jumped into the seat.

I asked for his automail paw, which he gave to me. I looked it over and tightened two bolts.

"It's really pouring down isn't it?" Granny stated.

"Yes." I agreed and whipped some grass out from a crack in Den's paw.

Den's ears perked and he sniffed the air.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked as he jumped from his chair and ran to the door barking.

"What's gotten into him?" Granny asked.

The door swung open and a suit of armor ran in with a boy covered in blood in his arms.

I screamed, in shock, and fell out of my chair.

Granny dropped the vegetables that she was cutting up and ran over to the suit. "Edward?"

"Please," The suit begged. "Please save my brother."

I noticed that voice. "Al?"

"Please! He's dying!" He sounded like he was crying.

"Of course," Granny nodded. "Bring him in here." She ran down the hall and opened the door, Al followed her close behind. "Winry, prep the operating room."

_Is Ed hurt? Is he going to die? No, please. Not him. I don't want him to be taken away from me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winry's POV

I set out the equipment, bandages, and scrubs. Me and Granny changed into the scrubs and Al brought Ed into the room and laid him on the operating table.

Edward was covered in blood, his blood. The next thing I noticed was Edward's arm and leg, they were gone.

"What happened?"

"That doesn't matter. We need to stop this bleeding!" Granny scolded.

I shut-up and helped Gran remove the makeshift bandages.

"Help me with the leg first." Granny ordered. "We need to sterilize the wound and wrap it in sterile dressings. Apply pressure with this." Granny handed me fresh, clean guaze.

I applied pressure to Ed's leg, while Granny force fed Edward sedatives.

Edward was already on the brink of unconscious, but he could feel the immense pain.

Granny helped and bandaged Ed's leg. "You need more gauze, Winry. That's already blood soaked."

I took another gauze strip and applied pressure.

Granny finished wrapping the leg. "We need gauze for his arm." Granny took a pair of scissors and cut Edward's shirt from his body.

The smell of blood was making me nauseous. I wanted to vomit.

"More pressure, Winry."

"Yes Ma'am."

Alphonse's POV

I sat outside the operating room door, I waited and listened. I heard Winry and Granny speaking urgently.

The door opened and Granny stepped out removing her gloves.

"How is he?"

The small woman looked up at me. "He'll be fine. He's in the safest of hands to be with."

"Thank you." I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. The tears wouldn't come. During the operation I had went to the bathroom and final realized what had happened to me. I didn't have body.

"Alphonse…"

"Yes Granny Pinako?"

"Tell me… What did you two do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Winry's POV

Al helped us move Edward to one of the guest rooms. Al laid him down in the bed.

I came up behind Al and covered Ed in the bed sheets. I also draped an extra blanket over his shivering body.

"Is he cold?" Al asked confused.

"Yes. He lost a lot of blood which was maintaining his body temperature. But since that blood's gone now, he has nothing to keep him warm. And your run through the rain didn't exactly help his condition."

"Winry, Al." Granny walked in. "We need to talk."

####

We sat at the kitchen table as Al told us what happened.

"So you don't have a body?"

Al removed his helmet to show that there was nothing inside.

_Al's not there. _I heard Al's voice tremble as if he was crying when he was talking to us.

"We didn't mean for this to happen." Al cried.

"It's alright." Granny comforted. "Edward's safe, down the hall. And you're both alive. You should be thankful." She pulled the giant armored boy into a loving hug.

####

Al stayed in Edward's room for hours. He never left Edward's side.

I walked in with new gauze and bandages. Gran had ordered me to change Edward's bandages. She told me that his wounds would've already clotted and began healing by now. I removed the sheets, but keep a blanket wrapped around his upper torso as I wrapped his leg. He continued a shivering sleep as I wrapped his leg.

Al turned him around and I bandaged his shoulder.

I yawned.

"Thank you, Winry."

I smiled at Al, the suit of armor. "It's not a problem." I assured. "Come on, you need to get out of this room. Leave Edward alone, so he can heal faster. Granny is fixing some late dinner."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry. I'll just stay here."

"But sleep, aren't you tired?"

"No. I'm not tired."

"Okay." I shrugged as I walked out of the room. "See you in the morning Al. Please tell us if something happens. Granny will be in here to reapply his bandages at three in the morning."

"Winry…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, again."

I smiled at him. "Good night, Al."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Winry's POV

I yawned as I walked down the hall. I stopped by Ed's room and walked in.

Edward was still sleeping, but he wasn't shivering anymore.

Al was in the corner. I looked around and noticed no one was watching, so I slipped into Al's lap. _It's cold, but comfy._

"What are you doing?"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" I jumped out of Al's lap. "I'm sorry didn't know you were awake."

"It's alright." I could hear a smile on his voice.

"Did he wake up last night?"

"No, he only just stopped shivering about three hours ago."

"Okay, I'll change his bandages after breakfast."

"Okay Winry."

I smiled at Al as I walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

Edward's POV

_Where am I? I feel so sick to my stomach. My arm and leg, they hurt so badly!_

I barely manage to open my eyes, but the light hurts my eyes. I attempted to open my eyes again. I saw a white ceiling, which was spinning. I moaned as I felt my stomach churn.

"Edward?" A voice echoes from far away.

_Al?_

Alphonse's POV

I heard a soft groan and looked over to Edward.

"Edward?" I cried.

My brother groaned as if responding.

I ran out of the room and into the kitchen where Winry and Granny were eating breakfast.

"My brother is awake!"

The two dropped their silverware and ran to Edward's room.

"Edward?" Granny asked and gently touched his shoulder.

Edward moaned and tried to open his eyes.

Edward's POV

Pain was coursing through my body from my arm and leg. My stomach was churning and my head was throbbing. I could hear voices. _Are they trying to talk to me?_

"Edward?"

_Granny?_

"Can you hear me Edward?"

I tried to speak, but it was nothing more than a pained moan.

"Are you hurting anywhere Edward?"

"Yes." I managed to reply.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Hurts… arm… leg."

"Winry go get some pain killers." Granny ordered. "It will be alright Ed."

"Al… Where's Al?"

"I'm here brother." I felt something rough grasp my hand.

"Al…"

"Yes, brother?"

"I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Winry's POV

Edward was in and out of consciousness for two days. He would never say more than a few words, before falling back to sleep. Granny had instructed me on how to force feed him liquids, so I fed him water and soup. One time he heaved up the soup, but Granny told me not to worry and that blood loss causes nausea. I worried about him.

After bandaging Edward again, I sat at the kitchen table with my new project.

Clang! Clung! Clang!

Al walked up beside me and sat down in a chair. "What are you doing Winry?"

"Designing something," I responded as I continued to draw it out on an automail blue print scroll.

"Can I guess who it's for?"

I blush a little embarrassed. I heard a moan come from down the hall. I stood up and rushed with Al back to Edward's room.

Edward's eyes were completely open, he was extremely pale though. As we walked into his room he was trying to sit up.

"Wait stop!" I gently rushed over and stopped his progression into a sitting position. "Go slow."

Edward looked at me with distant golden eyes and felt for his right arm. All hope was draining from his face as he worked his way up to his shoulder and he clutched his sore stump.

I wanted to cry. I even felt the tears well in my eyes as he proceeded to then look at his arm. I wanted to hold him, to never allow him the horror of finalizing that his arm was truly gone. He stared at the stump for a long while. His hand was trying to feel for the missing appendage.

"Winry?"

"Yes." I jumped startled.

"Is my leg gone too? The same pain is emitting from both of them."

I didn't want to answer that. Never did, I ever dream that this would happen. _Does he want me to break his heart?_

"Yes." I whisper, a tear rolling down my cheek.

All was silent.

"I see." Edward sighed.

"I'll go get you some pain killers." I answered as I ran out of the room. I couldn't take anymore misery that Edward was emitting. I walked down the hall and whipped the tears from my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I sat in this bed for two weeks while my… limbs healed. I tried calling my arm and leg stumps, like how Winry and Pinako say it. But I can't do it. I guess it's because I still think that I have both of my limbs. I still reach for stuff with my right hand and I even tried to walk once. It had been midday and I was thirsty, so I sat up and got out of bed. But I quickly fell to the floor with a giant thud, which made everyone rush into my room to my aid. They then helped me back into bed while Winry fetched me a glass of water.

I sat up in bed and grabbed the crutch that was propped up against my bedside. With the help of the crutch, I was on my feet… or foot. I hopped to the kitchen. Upon my entry, I would always be bombarded with questions on whether I was alright or if I needed something. Normally I would answer that I need water, food, or even pain killers; but recently it's been fresh air. Al would help me get outside, there I would lie in the grass and watch the clouds drift in the bright blue sky.

When I entered the kitchen, Winry barraged me with her series of questions.

"I just want some fresh air." I gently smiled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay inside today, dear." Pinako answered. "It's going to rain."

I hobbled over to the living room window and peered outside. It was only three in the afternoon, but the storm clouds made the whole world look pitch black. Lightning struck in the distance.

"Winry, can you shut the windows?"

"Yes Ma'am." Winry obeyed.

At that time, a gust of wind blew through the window, tickling my aching limbs painfully.

Winry closed the windows and noticed my pained expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I lied and turned to leave quickly. I turned a little too quickly. My crutch caught on the rug, and I lost my balance. I fell to the floor face first.

"Edward!" Winry kneeled and helped me hop to the couch.

I was breathing deeply from the walking/hopping, the fall, and the pain in my limbs.

"Are you okay? Sit and relax. You're not hurting anywhere are you?" She gently touched my right shoulder.

I grimaced as her fingers gently touched the throbbing wound.

"I'll go get you some pain killers." Winry freaked out and ran off. She came back with the pills and a glass of water. "Take these." She handed me the pills, which I popped into my mouth. She then gave me the glass of water, which I drank down.

I sat on the couch and played with the seat cushion.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"It still hurts terribly."

"You're going to have to learn to overcome that pain."

"What?" I turned to see Pinako walking up to me.

"Are they hurting?"

"Well… yes." I clutched my right shoulder.

"Is it worse than yesterday?"

"Yes… now that you mention it."

Pinako nodded. "It's the rain. Your stumps are sensitive to the rainy atmosphere."

"That gust of wind did, sort of hurt."

"Winry, make sure all windows are closed. That might ease Ed's pain."

Winry nodded and ran through the house checking all the windows. "They are all closed," Winry smiled as she carried in some bandages. "Can I change your bandages now, Edward?"

I nodded.

She smiled and started to unwrap my leg, peeling off the old bandage.

I look away, not wishing to see what my leg really looked like. I've never seen my leg or arm without the bandages off before. I was afraid to see what they truly looked like.

Winry noticed my turned head. "It's actually not that bad."

I still didn't look.

Winry wrapped up my leg and she moved up to my shoulder.

Again, I turned my head; this time in the other direction.

"It's healing pretty well." Winry mused.

"Yeah," I sighed.

Winry finished wrapping up my arm. "So, Edward…"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…," She fidgeted with her hands and twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering… since you don't have an arm and leg, if you could… ummmm…"

"What is it?" I repeated.

"Since you don't have an arm and leg are you even considering… automail?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"Automail?" The word rolled off my tongue. It sounded so foreign to me; but then again, I never even considered that I would ever need automail. "I've never even considered it." I spoke truthfully to Winry.

Winry's eyes almost sparkled. "Edward, can I show you something?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at her.

She jumped off the couch and ran to her room. She came back with two scrolls. She sat next to me again. "Can you hold that end?" She handed me the beginning side of one scroll. She then unrolled it to show a blueprint for an arm.

"Did you design this?"

"Yeah." Her smile grew and her face turned pink.

"When did you start this?"

"The first night you were here."

I looked over the blueprint. "And how long did this take?"

"I've been working on this every night since you came here."

I looked at the other rolled up scroll. "Is that a…?"

She picked it up and gave me the starting end. "It's your leg." She finished.

I looked at both of the designs. "This is amazing!"

"Thank you." She smiled, almost embarrassed for the compliment.

"So when are my arm and leg going to be finished?"

Her smiled brightened her whole face. "I can start on it right away." She quickly ran to her room, completely ditching me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

After four months of healing, my arm and leg no longer needed to be bandaged. They were completely healed and I had finally managed to look at my… stumps; I even started saying the word too.

I sat in bed fiddling with my hair, over the past few months it had grown quite long. Pinako wanted me to cut it, but Winry refused saying that she liked to play with it. It wasn't very long, only to my shoulders, but she loved to brush it and attempt to braid it. I switched from playing with my hair to fiddling with the bedsheet.

"Are you okay? You look nervous." Al asked concerned.

"My nerves are a little racked, Al. I've heard from several people that the surgery hurts like h***."

Al nodded, understanding.

"Ready?" Winry asked as she walked in with her light blue scrubs on.

"Yeah," I nodded.

She helped me up and we walked into the operating room.

"Sit here, Edward." Pinako patted a spot on the operating table.

They prepped for operation, making sure the equipment was ready and I was okay to proceed.

Pinako sterilized my stumps. "Edward we are about to put you under. Winry, bring the gas." Pinako draped a damp towel over my eyes.

"Edward," Winry said as she shook my shoulder. "When I put this to your face take a deep breath, okay?"

I was scared. "Winry?"

"Yes?" Winry responded.

"I'm so sorry." I felt tears start to flow down my cheeks.

"For what?" She asked surprised as she patted my tears away with a cloth.

"I'm sorry." I repeated chocking on my tears.

"It's alright, Edward." She assured.

"No, it's not. I'm the reason Al can't eat or sleep. I'm the reason he's like that and I'm so sorry."

"Edward, Alphonse doesn't blame you for what happened."

"But he's my little brother and I'm supposed to protect him."

"Edward, Al is a nice and kind person. I know, for a fact, that he doesn't blame you for what happened."

"I know… I know…" I tried to stop my tears, but they continued to fall.

"If you think that he truly thinks that all this is your fault. Then I'll give Al a good talkin' to, once the procedure is over."

I pictured her saying that with her signature wrench in her hands. I laughed a little and stopped crying.

I felt her whipe the final tears away. "Are you ready to begin?" She asked gently.

I nodded.

She placed the mask over my face, I then took a long, deep breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I feel numb. I open my eyes, I find myself once again in my room. I look over at my right arm. On my shoulder was a weird metal contraption that was surgically attached to my nerves and skin. I looked at my shoulder and the longer I did the more the pain flooded in. I moaned, hoping someone could possibly hear my cry.

"How's my favorite patient?" Winry walked in with some pain killers.

I couldn't answer. The gas had made my body completely numb, including my tongue.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said gazing at the contraption on my shoulder. In about two months, that will be healed and then we can attach the actual automail limbs. I'm excited they are coming along great!"

I nodded; somehow, I was making her extremely happy.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered and sat at the foot of my bed. "This was the first automail surgery that I've ever done, all by myself. Granny watched and passed me a few things when I needed them, like what I normally do when I help her. But I performed the whole surgery all by myself." She was grinning ear to ear as she ranted.

"Owww." I moaned hoping she would get the hint that I was seriously in immense pain.

"Here, I have some pain killers." She sat down next to my head. She lifted my head up. "Can you open your mouth?"

I obeyed and she popped the pills into my mouth and held up the water to my lips, which I drank down with the pills. My eyes felt heavy.

"Those pills had sedatives in them. So relax and let the pills take their affect."

Alphonse's POV

I opened the front door to our house, all was empty. I hadn't been here since **That **night. My armor clanged as I walked, I still wasn't use to that sound even after being in this body for three months. I walked into the living room, on the counter was a picture of me and Edward hugging mom. I wanted to cry remembering the memory of her hugging us tightly in her arms. I set the picture back and continued my exploration of the house. In the kitchen, I found moldy foods and decayed trash. For the first time since I got this body, I was thankful for it, I couldn't smell the stench of the rotten foods. I probably would've gagged. I threw all the moldy vegetables and fruits in the garbage and cleaned the fridge out of all rotten objects like the milk. I took the trash outside and whipped the counters off. After sterilizing the kitchen, I walked to the bedroom that me and my brother shared. I opened the door to a closet to find several shirts and pants that me and my brother shared. After the accident, Winry came here and fetched a few outfits for my brother, but they were growing worn and needed to be thrown out. I picked out five shirts and five pairs of comfortable shorts. I opened my chest plate and stuffed the clothing inside. I walked down the hall and into our mother's room. Dust covered everything; I whipped away the residue from the small wooden jewelry box that me and my brother had transmuted for her. It had been her birthday and we wanted to do something for her, so Ed transmuted the box and I painted it. I traced the green swirls on the side of the bow with my fingers.

She loved the color green, but she never wore it. She use to tell us that the reason she didn't was because of our father. He told her that he hated the color green because it represented jealousy and envy. So she never wore any shade of the color green.

I opened the box and inside it was a toy horse. It was one of the first things that we transmuted for her. I wanted to cry, I felt tears well up inside me, but the tears never flowed. This body refused to let me cry. I closed the jewelry box and walked to the end of the hall and up to our father's study. I opened the door and gazed at the bloodstained transmutation circle.

After helping Winry bandage Edward up, Granny came here and buried our "mother". I insisted that I would do it, but she demanded that I don't. In a way, I was glad she did do it. I don't think I could've survived seeing my mother being buried a second time.

I closed the study door, not knowing why I opened it in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I was becoming master of the crutch. I was able to get almost anywhere with only two limbs and a crutch. I scared Winry one time when I quietly snuck out of the house without her knowing. She almost died from a heart attack when she walked into my room and couldn't find me. But she later found me and Al sitting outside in the grass. As the months passed it was getting easier to do everything; I mastered walking, eating, and taking a shower by myself (Al was helping me at first). But now, all of that was about to end. I was due to get my automail today!

Winry walked in with a giant smile on her face. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm excited to finally see them." I replied standing up with the assistance of my crutch.

Over the past week Winry had been in and out of my room getting measurements for the automail. I had told her earlier in the week that I wanted to see them, but she refused saying that I'll see them at the connection.

I hobbled into the living room and sat on the couch.

Pinako sat at the kitchen table watching me and Winry.

Winry brought down a briefcase from her room. She set it on the ground and opened it, as she did she was beaming with joy. She gently pulled something out from the case. "Edward…" She stated almost dramatically, "… this is your new leg." She held a gleaming silver leg. She set it down and pulled out another object.

My arm.

"Alright." She smiled. "Are you ready to connect?"

I nodded.

Granny walked over, a weird bent pipe-like device in her hands.

I noticed that Winry also had one. "What are those for?"

"For connecting, these flip the switch that attaches the nerves to the machine." Winry smiled picking up my arm.

Granny picked up my leg and locked it into the metal contraption on my leg. She inserted the metal pipe into a hole on my leg. "I'm ready to connect."

Winry did the same attaching my arm and inserting the metal pipe. "I'm ready too."

"Kid, this is going to hurt like h***. Are you ready?" Granny stated.

I nodded and braced myself for the pain.

"3…" Granny counted, "2… 1!"

The two turned the switch and connected the nerves.

Pain shot and coursed through my body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I screamed as the pain racked my body. My vision darkened and started to blur.

"Al!" Winry cried. "Help us lay him down."

"Yes ma'am," Al answered.

I felt someone support my head and someone else lift up my feet onto the couch. Once they laid me down on the couch, I withered away from their helping hands in pain.

Alphonse's POV

"Will he be okay?" I asked as I watched my brother wither and squirm in pain from the nerves attaching.

"Give him an hour. He'll feel much better; weak, but better." Winry replied as she closed the brief case.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She answered smiling.

My armor clanged as I sat on the floor next to my brother. Ed would moan, groan, whimper, and scream as he tossed and turned on the couch. I had to hold him down once or twice to prevent Ed from hurting himself when he had an episode of pain. After each episode he would go back to his calm state of whimpering and moaning. It was painful to watch.

Around 45 minutes after the connection, Edward stopped groaning and whimpering. Instead he seemed almost peaceful as he slept. Winry had me take a damp wash cloth and pad Ed's forehead free of cold sweat.

Edward slowly opened his golden eyes.

"Brother, how do you feel?"

Edward groaned and closed his eyes.

"He's fine." Winry answered. "We just need to let him sleep it off."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

I slept for a whole day. I felt terrible! It felt like my whole body had this painful tingling sensation that coursed through it.

At dinner, Winry walked in with a plate of food.

My stomach was in knots, but I was starving. Winry had me fasting since last night to prepare me for the connection. She had explained that it was to prevent me from vomiting.

"How are you Edward?" She asked and set the plate down next to me.

It was a pot roast with potatoes, carrots, and green beans; all cut to bite size pieces for me.

My mouth started to salivate.

"You can eat under a few conditions," Winry stated. "First I need to test your automail."

I looked at my new arm and leg. I hadn't moved them since the connection

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah." I responded. "What do I do?"

"First, raise your right arm over your head. If it hurts, stop or do it slower."

I slowly willed the arm to rise over my head. _It worked!_

Winry smiled at my excited expression. "Bend your arm next."

I did.

"Wiggle your fingers."

"Okay." I answered smiling widely. I moved and wiggled each finger.

"Alright, we'll move onto the leg." She asked me to bend my leg and wiggle my toes.

I was so excited and happy as I moved my two new limbs.

"Next challenge," Winry stated. She placed the plate of food in my lap and handed me a fork. "The challenge is that you can only use your automail hand to eat."

"What?"

"Yeah. It will be a nice challenge. Getting you use to using the hand. Oh, and you can only use the other hand to hold the plate; but that's it."

"I can do this." I said smugly accepting the challenge before me. I switched the fork to my other hand and started to eat. I stabbed a potato and tried to eat it, but my distancing was off and I missed my mouth. It took me about five minutes to just get a stupid, bite size piece of potato in my mouth.

Winry was watching me the whole time as she ate, almost laughing at my failures.

When I finally got it in my mouth, I furiously chewed the potato and swallowed it. Winry thought she was funny and decided to clap at my success. I turned back to my dinner and tried for a piece of pot roast.

Everything was different.

####

After dinner, Winry had me walk to my bedroom to fetch my clothes for a shower. I took a shower, under the supervision of Al's watchful eyes. I toweled off and attempted to change into some sleeping clothes. I realized that the hardest thing to do was changing. I was having great difficulty directing my limbs to go into the arm holes and pants legs.

Al wanted to help me, but he feared Winry. She had told him that I needed to learn how to do things on my own and to not help me, or else.

After successfully changing clothes, I walked to my room and crawled in bed. I was ridiculously tired.

"Edward?" Winry called.

"Yes?" I sighed, just wanting to sleep.

"Get ready for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You'll see." She grinned and closed the door.

I don't know when I fell to sleep, but I was thinking it was right after she closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

My first complete day with my two new limbs; and I was excited. I walked to the kitchen and ate, brushed my teeth, and changed my clothes. I walked into the living room where Winry was waiting for me. During breakfast, she told me to prepare for physical therapy.

I stretched in front of her, showing I was ready for anything. "What's first?"

She handed me a black piece of ribbon. "Tie your hair up?"

"Why?"

"It's long. It will get in the way."

I really hadn't noticed how long my hair had grown over the course of the previous months; but now that she had mentioned it, it was getting long. My golden hair was almost past my shoulder blades.

I took the ribbon from her and placed it in my mouth, holding onto it by my teeth. I bundled my hair up and used one had to hold it as my other hand attempted to tie it up. I eventually managed to get it tied up, half the hair was falling out of the ponytail though and I accidently tied a knot instead of a slip knot.

Winry laughed at my failed ponytail. "Are you sure you don't want to cut it?"

"No, it looks cool." I refused.

"Fine, let us begin."

####

After a complete day of practicing, I had almost complete control and understanding of my automail. Al and I even had a sparring session, but I lost. _How come I always lose to Al?_ I even tried transmuting, I discovered I can transmute without an alchemic circle. Winry found us behind the house and about killed us, saying we were destroying her automail. After she beat us up, I showered and ate dinner. Al and me went back to my room and experimented with my new alchemy abilities. I clapped my hands and touched my automail arm, with a blue light a hand blade replaced the outer cover of my automail.

"That's so cool!" Al mused.

"You can do it, can't you?"

"Me, no."

"What the h*** did you do to my automail?" Winry cried as she saw my hand blade.

"I'm sorry!" I clapped my hands, producing the blue light which turned my automail back to its original form, before she could beat me up. "Happy?"

"Extatic!" Winry exclaimed sarcastically.

I looked in her hands. "What's that for?"

"It's a brush silly," she said holding it up. "I'm going to style your hair." She pulled out a pair of scissors from her pocket. "At least let me trim the bangs."

I sighed a sigh of defeat and let her have her way with my hair.

She laid out a towel on the floor to catch any hair and she asked me to sit on it. She kneeled behind me and gently untied my failed ponytail. When the hair was released from the captive ribbon, it cascaded down my shoulders.

I remained still as she started brushing the knots out.

"I never noticed, but you have very soft hair."

I felt my cheeks redden with embarrasement.

"It's okay if I cut it, right?" She held up the scissors.

"Just a trim," I said sternly.

"I promise." Winry assured.

As Winry brushed my hair she measured it with her fingers and cut the split ends. When she cut my hair it fell onto my lap; I would then fiddle with the locks of hair in my hands as she continued to cut my hair.

"So, do you know how to put your hair up in a ponytail?"

"No." I responded.

"I'll put it up for you." Winry volunteered as she separated my hair into portions and started to wrap it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I realized she wasn't just putting my hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm braiding it." She smiled.

"Don't make me look like a girl." I demanded.

"I'm not; it actually looks good on you." She tied the ribbon and stood up, offering her hand to me. "Come and see."

I accepted the help up and walked up to the dresser mirror and looked.

I liked the new style. My shortened bangs framed my face and the braid was short, but it looked good.

"It's only three bumps long, but the longer it gets the more you can braid." Winry gazed at her job. "I'll teach you how to braid your hair tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Edward's POV

I sat up in bed and stretched. _Today's the day. _I walked down the hall to eat breakfast.

Granny dipped up a plate for me and I sat at the table. "When does your train leave?" Granny asked.

"At 11:00," I answer as I stuff my mouth full of toast with grape jelly.

I finished and washed my plate.

"Take your time; the train won't be at the station till another three hours from now."

"I know, but I'm excited Granny."

"I know you are kid."

I thought back to when my stumps were first starting to heal, a state alchemist came to the Rockbell's demanding to see Al and me. At first I thought he was going to sent us to jail or hurt me or something since we performed human transmutation. But the military man sat down and told us about becoming a state alchemist. He explained how to become one, what would be required, and some of the benefits. He convinced us that we should at least try to obtain our original bodies, than just lay around and do nothing about it. I never said anything, but I was agreeing. He left afterward. Before he left he gave us his name, Roy Mustang.

Winry's POV

Ed finished eating and walked into his room to see me sitting on his bed. "What's up Winry?"

"Here!" I squeaked and handed him a present.

"What's this?" He asked taking the box and unwrapping it. He opened the box and pulled out a pair of black pants and he also pulled out a black jacket with white trim.

"I saw it in the store the other day and I thought it seemed like you." I shrugged.

"Thank you Winry!"

"I thought it would be a nice outfit to wear during your examination."

"Thank you." He held the jacket up examining it.

"Try it on. I wanna see it on you." I stepped out of the room and closed the door, letting him change in solitude.

In no time at all, Ed beckoned me to come back in.

I walked in.

Edward had the outfit on and he braided his hair, like how I showed him, and his automail right hand was showing. He looked amazing! It was like I gave him a complete make-over in the period of a year.

"Do I look okay?" He asked.

"You look great." I answer truthfully feeling myself blush. "I'll leave you to your packing." I said as I walked out hiding my read face.

Alphonse's POV

Me and Winry walked Edward to the train station. I held Ed's bags as we waited. When the trained pulled into the station, Winry hugged Ed and I have him his bag. He boarded the train and waved to us as the train pulled out of the station.

Winry and me slowly dragged by to the house, not speaking to each other.

"He will get his certification; you do know that, right?"

"Yeah," I replied.

Winry climbed the steps onto the porch.

I sat on the grassy lawn.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked as she opened the door.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?" Winry asked confused.

"For my brother to return," I answered.

"Al, he just left. He most likely won't be back until a month or so."

"I'll still wait."

"Okay." Winry sighed as she walked inside.

"I'll wait." I reassured myself. "I'll always wait for my brother, because he would do the same for me."


End file.
